ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Cadiente
Jeffrey "Jeff" David Cadiente is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in several episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. He received no on-screen credit for his appearances and served also as stunt double for Alexander Siddig. His father David Cadiente appeared as a Klingon in and he was married to fellow stuntwoman Terri Cadiente. Cadiente received an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Stunt Coordination in the television series 24 in 2006. In 2004 he was nominated for the "Taurus World Stunt Award" with fellow stuntman Denney Pierce for best high work in Bad Boys II. He was the best friend and personal stunt double for actor Brandon Lee. In 2008 he received the Screen Actors Guild Award for Best television stunt ensemble for the action series 24. Part of the team are fellow Star Trek stunt performers Dustin Meier, Erik Stabenau, and Justin Sundquist. In , Cadiente won the Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Television Series for his work on 24. The award was presented by Scott Bakula and and he shared this award with fellow Trek performers John Meier, Brian Hite, Christopher Leps, Dustin Meier, Erik Stabenau, and Justin Sundquist. In 2011 Cadiente received a Primetime Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Stunt Coordination for the Hawaii Five-0 episode "Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau" on which he worked with Daniel Dae Kim and Justin Sundquist. In 2012 he was again nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Stunt Coordination for the Hawaii Five-0 episode "Kameè" on which he worked with Daniel Dae Kim and Terry O'Quinn. Cadiente performed stunts in films such as Predator 2 (1990, with Kevin Peter Hall and David Burton), Batman Returns (1992, with Vincent Schiavelli, Anna Katarina, Branscombe Richmond, Diane Salinger, Biff Yeager, Anthony De Longis, Lynn Salvatori, Joyce McNeal, and Denney Pierce), Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1993, with Clyde Kusatsu and Merritt Yohnka), The Crow (1994, with Tony Todd, Marco Rodriguez, Spencer Garrett, Judi M. Durand, Simone Boisseree, and Chris Durand), Fair Game (1995, with Jenette Goldstein, Christopher McDonald, Anita Hart, and Kane Hodder), Con Air (1997, with Colm Meaney, Scott Burkholder, and Jimmy Nickerson), Wishmaster (1997, with Tony Todd, Kane Hodder, Betty McGuire, Cyndi Pass, and Dennis Madalone), Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999, with Vyto Ruginis, Scott L. Treger, Denney Pierce, and Eileen Weisinger), and television series such as CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000, with John Pyper-Ferguson, Susan Gibney, and Barbara Tarbuck), Angel (2003, with William Utay and Thom Williams), and 24 (2006-2009). Star Trek appearances File:Romulan guard 2, visionary.jpg|Romulan guard (uncredited) File:Romulan door guard 2371.jpg|Romulan guard (uncredited) File:Jeff Cadiente, The Adversary.jpg|Starfleet ensign (uncredited) File:Bajoran OPS Officer 2372.jpg|Bajoran officer (uncredited) File:Loran.jpg|Jal Loran (uncredited) File:Jeff Cadiente, Investigations.jpg|Kazon-Nistrim guard (uncredited) File:Attacked Borg 1 2373.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Cardassian guard 9 2346.jpg|Cardassian guard (uncredited) Stunt double appearances File:Jeff Cadiente, The Wire.jpg|Stunt double for Siddig El Fadil (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Stunt double for Siddig El Fadil (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Stunt double for Siddig El Fadil (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Stunt double for Alexander Siddig (uncredited) External links * * StuntsUnlimited.com - member profile Cadiente, Jeff Cadiente, Jeff Cadiente, Jeff Cadiente, Jeff es:Jeff Cadiente